You Choose or I Do
by Sailor Galaxia
Summary: Colonel Mustang has a week to find someone to marry or the Fuhrer will choose for him. Will he choose or will the Fuhrer? BEING TOTALLY REDONE!
1. Setting up the Pieces

Hey I finally got around to revising the first chapter of You Choose or I Do, for those who have read it before, hopefully you will notice that the grammar and spelling are a lot better than before and new scenes may have been added. For those who have not read this story yet, you get the better end of the deal you don't have to read the very messed up one. Enjoy! It's a Roy/Ed pairing so be warned.

Legal: Who are you to call me a stealer I stole nothing, I own nothing.(yelling at the lawyers)

Chapter 1 _**Setting up the Pieces**_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK THAT THINKS A GRAIN OF SAND LOOKS LIKE A MOUNTAIN" came the enraged yell of a subordinate of Colonel Mustang.

"They're at again." sighed Havoc listening to the yelling coming form the Colonel's office.

"Hey what's going... never mind I can guess." came form a new visitor in the office, Hughes, seeing the other officers watching the Colonel's office door.

Just then the Colonel's door slammed open and out came a boy who looked about 12 years old, with golden hair and gold eyes.

"Hey Boss, what's going on, did you get a new mission?" asked Havoc backing away from the boy, slowly.

"Ed, how's Al? I haven't seen him around lately." asked Hughes as soon as Havoc finished talking.

Ed smiled so softly no one could tell, but they could tell he had calmed down. He then replied, "Ya, Havoc, I have yet another mission that Colonel Bastard has assigned me. I swear that he only gives me there missions to piss me off. And Al's fine Lieutenant Colonel, he's just in our dorm room, we haven't been around lately because all these missions. I'm sorry but I need to go find some food, a shower and a bed to get some rest before noon tomorrow. Bye." Without another word Ed left the rest of Mustang's gang.

"Man I didn't even get to show him my new photos of my darling Elysia, then again..." Hughes grinned evilly and pulled out a stack of new photographs. "Roy look at my darling little Elysia, she's riding a tricycle, and in this one..." the others was glad the door closed after that.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Pride, has any information on the Philosopher's stone been found?" came from a feminine voice.

"No Master, I'm afraid not, the Elric brothers haven't found anything either." replied Pride.

"Why haven't they found anything Pride. They are under your jurisdiction, they should have found something." the master's voice held raw anger in it.

"Master, Fullmetal has been on missions for over the past month and nothing has been found. Last week Fullmetal was even injured..." the women's voice stopped him.

"Stop the excuses Pride." the anger was coming out in the voice.

"His injury almost killed him master. Not only that Mustang has been keeping him away form me." Pride didn't even tremble.

"Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. He seems to be getting in our way more and more often, something needs to be done about him. I'll leave him up to you Pride." he was dismissed.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Fuhrer, do you know what your going to do about the Colonel?" came the calm, lazy voice of the women beside him.

"No Sloth, not yet at least I would like you to bring me his record though. I may find something to use in there."

"Yes, sir."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Excuse me, Hawkeye, Havoc. I have a date." Roy Mustang said while heading out the door.

"And would this so call date be with Ali, the woman who dumped me yesterday." Havoc said in a heated voice. (he was still sore about it)

"Still sore, Havoc." Roy couldn't help but grin at his Second Lieutenant's hate filled face. "Yes the date is with Ali. Have a good night."

"Girlfriend Stealer!" Havoc yelled after him.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Colonel Mustang..."

"Call me Roy."

"Roy(giggle), I hear that you are happen to be a wonderful negotiator." leaning over the blond woman whispers huskily in his ear, "especially in bed."

"Would you care to find out." he huskily whispers back.

The blond just giggles.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Boss, be careful on this mission, we don't need you hurt like that one time." said Havoc.

"The guy snuck up on me okay, I wasn't paying attention." sighed Ed.

"Yes bother, but you should have been paying attention to your surroundings at the time. If I wasn't there you would most likely be dead." replied Alphonse.

"Fine you both win, I'll be more careful this time around. Now come on Al otherwise we won't make the train. See you in a week Lieutenant" yelled Ed going toward the train.

"Goodbye Lieutenant." said Al before walking away.

"Good luck you two, be careful and come back alive." whispered Havoc to himself giving a little prayer to no one.

The train pulled out of the station.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

It was like any other day at the office. Havoc was being yelled at because he was smoking, Fury was fixing something or other, Brenda and Farman were working on paperwork, and of course Roy Mustang was trying to avoid his paperwork. But something was different was coming there way. The Fuhrer was on his way to Colonel Mustang's office to take care of something.

The door was open by the Fuhrer's secretary, letting the man though first.

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir, what did I do to own this pleasure?" asked Mustang quick on his feet.

"I'm here to offer you two opinions Colonel Mustang, but you may need the reasons why first. Lately many women in our services have been complaining about you womanizing ways and other men as well. I can not lose any of our personal to your ways Colonel, so you have a week to find a spouse or I will find one for you. By order of the Fuhrer. Good day Colonel." and the Fuhrer walked out with his entrust.

"Good day, sir." whispered a shocked Roy Mustang.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Hope you liked it.

Review Please


	2. The Bachelor

Not much needed to be changed in this chapter but did look over it all and checked spelling. Enjoy.

Legal: I don't own anything. pouts

* * *

Chapter 2 _**The Bachelor**_

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF AMESTRIS

WONDERFUL NEWS

COLONEL ROY MUSTANG IS LOOKING FOR A WIFE

ARE YOU GOING TO BE IT?

YOUR DAUGHTER, SISTER, OR BEST FRIEND?

COME TO CENTRAL MILITARY OFFICES

TO FIND OUT IF YOU'RE THE DREAM WIFE

OF

COLONEL ROY MUSTANG.

Ask for Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes

This flyer was seen all around Central, in cafes, on phone poles, on windows, it was even in the newspapers. It seemed Hughes found out Roy's predicament and wanted to help. Roy was not a very happy man and his gloves were on.

"MAES HUGHES, GET YOUR PICTURE LOVING ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" not happy may have been an understatement.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Brother, why do you keep accepting these missions, your exhausted." said Al, worried about his brother.

"Al, I'm fine. But if it makes you happy, if we don't find anything on the

Philosopher's stone here, we'll go back to Central and take a break. But only for a

week or two." negotiated Ed.

"That would be wonderful brother." Al was relieved even though he knew that his brother needed a longer break but he would take what he could get. "Now what are we to do in this town?" questioned Al.

"There have been Chimera running about and causing trouble for the town. We are to find and destroy all Chimera and where they are coming from." said Edward in a military form.

"We better get to work then." said Al.

"Ya." was all that was said in response, not excited at all.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

A chuckle broke though the silence in the large office.

"Amusing, Mustang by find a bride after all. I should have known the Lieutenant Colonel wouldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste." he chuckled again.

"Pride, who were... are you going to have marry him if he does not find a bride?"

asked Sloth.

"I've been thinking about that, and I want someone who can handle Mustang and not take his womanizing ways. But no one has come to mind yet." Fuhrer Bradley spoke

truthfully.

"Pride if I may suggest some one...?"

"Who do you have in mind, sister Sloth?"

"Edward Elric." Pride's one visible eye widened at the suggestion, then a thoughtful expression was on his face.

"Fullmetal and Flame, metal and fire. Sloth, why Fullmetal?" was asked.

"We need him to stay alive to make the Philosopher's stone and the Colonel will keep him alive." was her reasoning but Pride could hear in Sloth's voice there was more to it.

"But there's something else, isn't there?"

"There's something inside of me that wants to see my little boy married. I know they are not my children and these memories are Trisha Elric's but...when I look at him I

can't help but want him to run into my arms and hug me. Is that wrong?" she looked

as if she would cry.

"No, not at all." the conversation was over.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Roy, there are hundreds of women out there who want to marry you." said Hughes in an act of desperation.

"Why did you have to do this though?" Roy was calming down.

"Because you wouldn't let me do it otherwise. Roy you have seven days to find a wife or the Fuhrer will choose one for you. In case you have not noticed that is not good if you want to get to where you want to go." Hughes was panicked.

"I know. But how will I choose a wife out of all of them?" and he points out his

window to the women all outside on the military lawn.

"That's what I'm here for." A notepad from no where is pulled out, "Now what do

you want her to look like and act like."

Roy groaned and let his head fall on his desk. No one came to help him.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Why do the Chimera's always find us first and not the other way around?" Ed's

rhetorical question of the day.

"Don't complain brother, we'll find the cause for the Chimera's soon enough." Al

answered anyway.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." grumbled Ed kicking the Chimera away.

Ed moved to finish the Chimera off but was deflected by a new Chimera, sending Ed flying and Al rushed after his brother. The injured Chimera and new one got away.

"Ed, brother are you okay?" asked Al as he picked his older brother up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Hey Al, you see what I see?" and he did, the injured Chimera left a trail of blood, all they had to do was follow it.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Now Roy we have pictures and descriptions of everyone that is said to meet your standards. You need to look though them and find at least 20 of them to interview,

okay." came from Hughes with Hawkeye right behind him.

"Never thought looking for a wife would involve paperwork." whimpered Roy.

All Hawkeye did was shot him a look and he got to work.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"We found them, Al, now we take them out." Ed went to charge in but Al caught him.

"You remember the way here, right brother?" questioned Al.

"Well, ya, why?" Ed gave his younger brother a confused look.

"We'll come back tomorrow, with backup brother, you and I both know there are to many for us to even handle alone. Alright?" If Al was in a human body his eyebrow would be raised in the 'You know you won't win this argument' look.

"Alright." was grumbled out.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

'Okay you are Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, you can do this.' Roy encouraged himself.

_'NO I CAN'T, THIS IS MARRIAGE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, ARE YOU CRAZY!' _survival instants were kicking in.

'Just choose 20 of the women then pick ten of them that you will go on a date with, not that hard, right?'

_'Not hard? Idiot, we never wanted to get married until our dream was achieved for a reason. She could die because of us.'_

'But if I don't find someone to marry soon the Fuhrer himself will choose. And he'll get some who is totally loyal to him, we're fucked either way.'

_'We could ask Hawkeye.'_

And be killed, no thanks. We'll have to pick someone, I just wish it was someone

who could protect themselves.'

'_Ya, I know what you mean. Too bad there are no women like Edward around, we _

_wouldn't have to worry at all. All they would have to do is yell to scare the pants off _

_of someone who was trying to hurt them. Haha.'_

'Ya, too bad.'

* * *

Don't you love the beginning I can so see Hughes doing something like that to Roy.

Review Please


	3. Mother

Hey, I like to think all my reviewers so far. In this Chapter Sloth gets a little more motherly and we

see one of the women that may marry Mustang. Enjoy.

Legal: I own an iPod and nothing else, not even this computer, funny. So don't sue.

* * *

Ch. 3 **Mother**

_"HOW DOES THIS SOLVE OUR PROBLEM WITH MUSTANG."_ came form Dante,

master of the seven sins on Earth.

"Mother, Mustang is known as a womanizer all around Central and a wife would keep

him out of our hair. His spouse would keep him so occupied that he wouldn't have time

to meddle with us. Sloth agrees." Pride was calm and cool on the outside as always.

"Sloth is this true?"

"Yes, mother." was softly said in agreement.

"Then I will trust your judgement, for now. But if anything and I mean _anything_ goes

wrong you will be punished, understand." and Dante left it with that.

* * *

"Pride is this such a good idea after all? I mean master does not seem to happy with us 

now." Sloth spoke up.

"Yes, the only way we'll become human is to see that Edward makes the stone. The only

way he'll make the stone is with information. Information that Roy Mustang seems to

always get his hands on. I still have no idea where his info comes from but each time

Fullmetal comes back with new research on the stone, so his info is correct." reasoned

Pride. "By the way Sloth if Mustang does not find a spouse himself, Fullmetal and he

will marry."

Sloth just smiled with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

* * *

"Now Miss Doyal, why do you want to marry me?" Roy was using his charms to get the 

women to talk to him.

"Well, I've heard so much about you and your in the army, what else is there really to

say." was Miss Doyal's answer.

"Miss Nix, what do you look for in a husband?"

"I want a husband who does as he's told and will listen to me and not complain about

what I tell him to do."

Never going to happen.

"Miss Garth, what kind of wife do you think you'll be?"

"I like think that I'll be like a totally wonderful wife. Like don't you agree.

Finally the last one was interviewed and told if call to show up the next day to go out in

individual dates with Roy. Only 5 would make the cut.

"What ever made me agree with this method of finding a wife?" came Roy's tired voice

he was ready to go home and sleep. Maybe even forget this whole mess.

"Roy, buddy, I know this is not the way you wanted to find a wife, but you have no

choice." Hughes sighed. "Look, go home take a shower and get some sleep, and food

before tomorrow. I'll make the calls to the women."

"Thanks Hughes."

"Out of curiosity, did you like any of them at all?"

"Honesty, no." he was blunt with the answer.

* * *

"Come on brother you need some sleep and we'll call the Colonel tomorrow morning 

for back up." said Al supporting his half asleep older brother.

"Well that's something to be happy to wake up to do." Ed snorted and frowned, but he

couldn't hold it for long.

"Were here, now brother remember sleep then shower then call the Colonel **then** food,

okay."

"Al," Ed whined and Al just shock his head, Ed pouted, "Fine."

Edward striped clawed in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Al

chuckled.

* * *

"Ladies I would like to thank you for coming and coagulate you for making it this far. 

Now I'm going to assessing you days that your going on a date with the Colonel."

Hughes pauses and the women started to gossip with each other. "Miss Star , your date

with the Colonel is tonight. I will call the next girl for the date tomorrow later tonight.

All the women nodded understanding. Hughes thanked them for coming and showed

them the door telling Miss Star to come back at 7:00.

* * *

Melissa Star was tuning the key to enter her apartment. The door suing open easily, she 

entered dropping her keys and shoes on the floor. She moved about her apartment

stripping and headed to the kitchen for a glass of ice tea. Then started heading toward

her bedroom to look for an outfit to wear for he date. She new that see could win him,

she was someone who never loss. She would marry him. But as she entered her room

she felt something was out of place and she didn't know what.

Melissa looked around but saw nothing and shrugged off the feeling. She moved to her

wardrobe and opened it.

"I choose the red one Miss Star."

Melissa screamed and turned around. A women made of liquid was standing by her

vanity looking at her. Melissa stated to back away.

"Now Miss Star no need for that." and the liquid women became solid with flesh.

"W...who..., wh...what are you?" Melissa stuttered in fear.

"I am known as Sloth, you may call me that." said Sloth.

"Sloth that's one of the seven deadly sins, why are you here?" she demanded shacking.

Sloth smiled and a evil look came to her eyes, "You are right, I am one of the seven

deadly sins and the reason that I'm here is because you're in my way."

"Way, how am I in your way?"

"You wish to marry Roy Mustang." was the only answer she said.

"You what Mustang for yourself." stated Melissa.

"No, for my eldest child, they belong together. And you will go on this date with

Mustang but at the end of the night you will tell him you never wanted to marry him, or,

well I think you know." explained Sloth before changing back and leaving through the

window.

Maybe her marriage to Roy Mustang won't happen after all. She did want to live.

* * *

"Come on brother you need to call the Colonel for back up then I'll let you eat." 

"But Al, he's going to make fun of me I can hear him already.

'Fullmetal to small to even get rid of a few Chimeras by yourself. HAHAHA'

I just know that's what he'll do." was Ed's reason for not wanting to call.

"Even so, you will call him." Al ended to argument.

Ed grudgingly grabbed the phone.

It rang through.

_"Hello Central Headquarters Colonel Mustang's office." came a female voice._

"Hello, First Lt. Hawkeye, it's Major Edward Elric calling." Ed talked back to her.

_"Edward, do need to speck to the Colonel?" asked Hawkeye._

"Yes, Hawkeye."

_"I'll patch you though." _

_"So Fullmetal why the call, finish your **little** mission so soon?" _

Ed could hear the joke inMustang's voice, but toke a deep breath and calm himself

down to say, "No Colonel Bastard, I'm calling because..." Ed couldn't sat it.

_"Because what, Fullmetal?" Roy asked. _

"Because me and Al need backup." Ed grimaced in distaste.

Mustang was shocked but got over it quickly, he started to laugh.

_"HAHAHA, is that all Fullmetal, you worried me there for a minute." Roy calmed _

_down from his laughfest, "Backup will be there by tomorrow afternoon Fullmetal, see _

_you in a few days." _

The ringtone was left behind along with Ed's shocked looking face.

"Let's get some food in you brother." said Al leading Ed away.

* * *

Ed's phone call help make Roy feel much better, why, who knows and who cares. Roy 

Mustang happily got back to work but first he need to call in a unit for Fullmetal, and he

knew just who to call.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang I had a great time tonight but I need to be honest with you, I never 

really wanted to marry you, I'm sorry for leading you on." Melissa Star walked out of

his life.

But for some reason Roy just couldn't help feel as if he had some wheight taken off his

sholderds.

* * *

AWW! Roy feels better just from a phone call by Ed. Loves in the air, just no one sees it yet, HA.

Review please. I still need a beta people.


	4. Bad Moods and Chimera

New chapter and new people in the story. I tank all my reviewers, I love you all.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4 **Bad Moods and Chimera**

"Lust, why are you here?" came from another female in the room.

"Sloth, I hear that you are trying to marry your human son. Is it true?"

"Yes, Lust but he's not my human son. He is my eldest son." Sloth spat at Lust.

"Why are you doing this? What do you think you'll get out of this? He won't care, he'll try to kill

you no matter what." Lust was trying to talk sense into her.

"I know he will. But to see at least one of my children married would be a dream come true for me.

He may try to kill me... and if he does at least they'll be someone to hold him up while he morns."

Lust felt Sloth's pain and wanted to cry for her.

"Sloth do you think he would turn us human if we told him the truth?"

"I can't answer that, and I'm his mother." Sloth spoke with a worried smile and sad look in her eyes.

* * *

"So Colonel, how was the date?" and came Havoc's daily mission, Annoy the Colonel.

Roy glared and move for his gloves. Didn't get far though, because Hawkeye showed up with

paperwork for him to do. You didn't even need to be inside Roy's head to know what he was

thinking. He glared at the paperwork, glared at Havoc and moved for his gloves.

He wasn't in a good mood, then again nighter was Hawkeye. Can't blame her though she had to

deal with all those lusting women who came for a chance to marry her Colonel, and the Colonel is

hers in a work related sense. She wasn't blind or stupid, and a women to boot, she saw the looks

Roy and Edward gave each other. They on the other hand didn't. Which led her to conclude men

were idiots, but Ed was still young so he got a break.

Before Roy's gloves came out and ashes were on the ground Riza's gun was against his head. Roy

gave up, smart of him. He took the papers glared at Havoc once more and slammed his office door.

It was going to be very quite today.

* * *

Ed having slept the night before after checking the Chimera's were still at the warehouse yesterday

was planning how do go about destroying the Chimera's. He hated to admit it but alone he would

have possibly been killed and backup was needed. He just couldn't wait to get the mission over

with. He was waiting to go to the station to pickup the backup requested, until then he had nothing

better to do than stare at a wall.

* * *

"By your glare I say last night didn't go so well." Hughes came in.

Roy sighed, "She never wanted to marry me in the first place, but the funny thing is I don't care.

Maes what's wrong with me?"

"Buddy you really need a wife, maybe the constant sex will keep your mind at bay." Roy's glare was

back, "Kidding, geez, Roy. As to why you don't care, have no clue. Now tonight your date will be

Miss Jade. Comes from an old family, money too. She'll be here at seven."

And Hughes has left the building.

* * *

"Fuhrer Bradley, your meeting starts in 20 minutes." came from the Fuhrer's secretary.

"Okay, thank you. By the way, how did your meeting go yesterday?"

"Lets say she had a sudden revaluation when I said goodbye." Fuhrer Bradley chuckled.

"Make sure you make your meeting today." the Fuhrer walked out.

Sloth shifted into her homunculus form, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

The train was late. Ed was pissed, his backup should have been here half an hour ago. But their was

a delay at Central Station, so now he had to wait. Today was so not his day.

"Train 4 from Central Station will arrive in ten minutes." came a voice over the intercom

"Finally." Ed headed to the platform. Al was lucky he didn't come.

The train pulled in and all civilians were let off then the Military men came off, Ed saw spackles.

"EDWARD ELRIC, IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" the voice boomed and Ed was

swept up into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too, Major Armstrong." Ed weazed out.

"Now tell us of these Chimeras, young Edward."demanded the giant of a man.

They discussed the Chimeras on they way to the inn Ed and Al were staying in.

* * *

"Colonel, I have more paperwork for you." came Hawkeye as she opened his office door.

Roy points at a corner on his desk to tell her to set them there. Roy Mustang was in such a bad

mood that he was doing his paperwork. The problem is he didn't know why. Why was he in a bad

mood? He got rid of one of those rotten women, he wasn't angry, he knew that. Not even mad. Still

he was in a bad mood, and nothing helped. He wished Ed was there.

'I did not just think that.' he thought to himself.

Then the other voice came, _'Oh yes you did. Admit it, without Ed we're broad and not to mention _

_in a really bad mood.'_

'But how does Ed enter into my boredomand bad mood?'

_'He usually argues with us over the stupidest things and he does it everyday_.'

'That only answers my boredom not my bad mood.'

_'He's not here in the office or even the building or the library where we know he's safe. He's in _

_another town entirely, and the best we could do to keep him safe was send Armstrong. We should _

_be there protecting him.'_

'What are you on about, Ed can take care of himself, I know that.'

_'You just can't admit it can you? Fine if you don't want to admit it I'll drop it. One thing is all I _

_ask of you.'_

'What?" he was being rude to himself.

_'Think about what I said.' _the voice left and Roy was in a even worse mood than before.

* * *

A knock came to Jasmine Jade's door. Jasmine stopped what she was doing to answer it. The door

opened to show a women with waist length black hair, a black dress, boots and gloves. On the

woman's chest above her breast was a red tattoo of a snake eating itself.

"Oh, hello may I help you." the woman shook her head in negative.

"No, you can't help us, but we can help you." Jasmine spun around jumping.

This woman also wore all black, an ankle length gown with gloves. Her black hair was to midback

and above her left breast was the same tattoo the other woman had.

As Jasmine studied the other women the one outside the door came into the house closing the door.

The second woman began to talk, "My name is Sloth, and my friend behind you is Lust. We came to

tell you to give up on Colonel Mustang, he is meant for someone else."

"Ya, well who is it, you, her," Jasmine points to Sloth then Lust and snorts, "Come on he would

never date the likes of you two. I mean come on, who uses names of the seven deadly sins to scare

some one. Stop the act."

"You are a foolish little human, you truly do not think we are who we say we are? I should feed

you to Gluttony." Lust was angry with this little girl who called herself a woman.

"Lust, stop. She can think what she wants Mustang won't choose her anyway. He knows a woman's

true nature before she even talks. We don't have to worry about her, my eldest will have a husband

if all women are like her and Miss Star. Lets go." Sloth changed and moved to the sink disappearing

down the drain while Lust seem to walk and disappear down the street.

Jasmine was beginning to believe that she truly saw the sin of Lust and Sloth.

* * *

"Everyone do you know what your supposed to do?" asked Major Armstrong.

"Yes, sir." came the answer from everyone.

"Then move out." the company saluted.

* * *

"Roy your just a sweetie, I just love this restaurant, it has wonderful food." Jasmine Jade never

seemed to stop talking.

"Yes it does." he got out.

This date was no better than last nights.

* * *

"Young Edward I ask that you stay close to your brother and myself, we don't need you hurt."

stated Armstrong.

"But..." began Edward.

"Brother promises." said Alphonse for Ed. Looking at his brother and if he wasn't a suit of armor

Al's eyebrow would be raised, daring Ed to disagree.

Ed nodded.

* * *

"Roy, I had a great time tonight. I hope you choose me to marry." Jasmine sounded hopeful.

"Miss Jade, I'm afraid I would not marry you for all the money in the world. Goodbye." blunt and

to the point, Roy walked away, leaving Jasmine.

* * *

On the rooftops Sloth and Lust smiled. They were right.

* * *

Ed was moving fast slicing into all Chimeras that came his way. Armstrong kept making spikes and

Al was tossing the here and there. Until finally all the Chimeras were killed. They burnt the remains.

Now Ed had to write his report, his face took on a sour look, he'll do it tomorrow on the way back

to Central.

* * *

Roy's concious is trying to tell him something but he's not listening, stubborn man. Lust has joined

in Sloth'smission. And another almost wife has beentaken out.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. Family

Chapter 5 I got it done and I got a beta people, one of my friends at school is doing it for me. I love

everyone for their reviews. And hope to have chapter 6 out by tomorrow night, if not Thursday.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5 Family

* * *

Ed hated trains, they were unconformable and he couldn't move about very much, it sucked. The

only good things about trains was the fact he could get his mission repots done, not that it really

mattered to him.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al broke into his thoughts.

"Ya, I'm fine Al. How are you?" Ed tried to distract Al.

"Fine, Brother." If Al could smile he would be glowing with his smile right now.

Armstrong looked at the Elrics and couldn't help but smile slightly at the brotherly love they had

for each other. He knew that they would go far in their lives, and they will achieve their goals. Just

how they will do it worried him.

* * *

"Again!" came Havoc's yell.

Havoc was yelling because the Colonel was in a bad mood again. The late went bad again last night.

He even asked Hawkeye for his paperwork, she was so shocked she still is not out of it. If the dates

keep up like this all the paperwork for the month will be done in less than a week.

"Havoc you don't need to yell." came Fury's small voice.

"Why can't I yell?"

"Because the Colonel is glaring at you and reaching for his gloves." Fury said quickly.

Havoc yelped and rushed behind his desk to hind. Roy nodded to Fury in thanks.

* * *

"Lust I need you and Gluttony to go down to Loir tomorrow night, Scar is there." Dante always

wanted to know what is going on in her pawns lives.

"Yes, master." Lust said.

Dante may want to know everything in her pawns lives, but the Homunculus never told her

everything. Such as trying to marry Edward to his Colonel. Dante would never agree with their

discussion. She would even go as far as to kill them a few times. They knew it, and are smart

enough not to tell her.

Lust had enough time to make one more stop with Sloth to stop a marriage from happening.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Hughes was back.

"She was full of herself, and thought that I would bend to her will and give her everything she

wanted. She. Was. A. Snob." The last four words were there own sentences.

"Ow. She was bad. Well that's two of these women gone. Three more to go, which reminds me

tonight you have a date with the wonderful Miss Cash. Watch out for her she comes form a family

with money but none of them are in the military, and they want her to marry a military personal.

They have been rumors about her family trying to find military secrets. They haven't got any

though." Hughes went into investigator mode.

"Thanks for the warring Hughes." Hughes saluted and walked out.

* * *

Bailey Cash was a woman who had everything, but a husband. Her parents and brothers what her to

marry a military man, which is not a bad thing. It gave her power, not to mention if it was a State

Alchemist money. Yes, she loved money, like everyone else in her family. This State Alchemist, was

her way to the big time.

"He will only be useful to me as a means of money and power. Yes so much power." she muttered

to herself.

"Your pathetic, using someone to your own for money and power, I almost feel sorry for you." a

smooth voice came to her ear.

"Who?" panicked Bailey.

"Us, the sins of Lust and Sloth." Lust pointed to herself then to Sloth.

"Why...why are you here. I never..." she was stopped.

"Never committed a sin. Though neither of us are the sin of Greed, you need to be punished." Lust

came up with on the spot.

"Yes, your punishment will be to give up on the Colonel. You won't marry him, you won't even try

to make him like you. If you do we may send Greed your way, he doesn't like others getting things

he wants to get for someone else." Sloth said.

"Understand?" Lust asked.

"Yes...yes." Bailey was shacking and nodding fast.

Sloth and Lust left without a trace.

* * *

The train pulled into Central Station, allowing the occupants off. Edward came off only to stretch

out his tried muscles. Al came out behind him, hovering over his brother. Last to come off the train

was Major Armstrong watching the Elric's as they moved about.

"Edward, I need you and Alphonse to stay here while I call the Colonel's office informing him of

our arrival." Armstrong ordered Edward in a polite way.

"Fine, We'll stay here." agreed Edward.

While Ed and Al stayed where they were Armstrong moved toward the phones. Dialing the number

to put him through.

_"Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Lt. Hawkeye specking." _Hawkeye answered.

"Lt. Hawkeye, it's Major Armstrong, inform the Colonel me and the Elric's are back in Central."

informed Armstrong.

_"One moment please." _Riza set the phone down.

* * *

"Colonel, Major Armstrong is on the phone. He has the Elric brothers with him." Hawkeye said.

At the mention of the Elric's Roy perked up, he was already thinking of how he could annoy

Edward. For some reason he missed the brat.

"Direct the call to me." ordered Mustang.

"He's on line two, sir." Mustang nodded.

_

* * *

_

_"Colonel Mustang, here."_

"Colonel, the mission was a success. All chimera destroyed and burned. No injured or dead."

informed Armstrong.

_"Thank you Major. Inform Fullmetal that he is to repot to my office by 14:00 hours. Good day, _

_Major." _

"Yes sir, Good day, Colonel." they hung up.

* * *

"O'chibi-san is back. I can't wait to hurt him again." came a male yet female voice.

"Envy, you will do no such thing to my son." Sloth came up to him and looked at him like a mother

scolding her child.

Envy was unconformable with Sloth's look.

"When have you cared, your dead." he said looking away.

"No, Envy, I have always cared. Just as you have, but we could never show it. Dante was always

around."

"What do you mean by caring for Fullmetal-chibi?"

"You know every time you call him a name you sound like older brother teasing his younger

brother." Sloth turned and left him alone.

"Ya, right. Older brother my ass." he was pouting.

* * *

"Fullmetal how was the **small** trip?" Roy was baiting Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A TRIP WOULD TAKE A THOUSAND YEARS

FOR HIM TO COMPLETE." Ed fell for it.

"Boss is back, alleluia, the office will be normal again." cried Havoc outside the door.

Ed looked at the door weirdly. What the hell has been going on in his absence, was going through

his head.

"Fullmetal I hear that the mission was a success." began Mustang.

"If you know that why am I here?" and Ed started the questions.

"I want to know everything that happened."

"It's in my report." Ed got up to leave.

"Fullmetal, I did not dismiss you yet. I want to hear it from you, it's better this way. Because I

know that you always leave something out of your reports." Roy explained.

"Fine, you win this time." Ed began his verbal report.

* * *

"So what's been going on here in Central since Al and I have been gone?" asked Ed.

"Boss, you have missed a lot. The Colonel is being forced to get married by the Fuhrer." Havoc

bleated out.

"What!" Ed yelled in surprise.

Unfortunately for Havoc Roy heard. His office door slammed open and a clean snap was heard.

Havoc screamed in pain. Ed stared at Roy, then started to laugh.

"You...haha...married...hahahaha." oh, ya defiantly laughing.

He walked out still laughing.

* * *

Ed saw a woman at the gates of the Military grounds all dressed up for a date. He wonder who she

was waiting for then it became clear. Because Roy Mustang was coming out and took her arm. Ed

couldn't help but feel jealous and something seemed to hurt in his chest, why and what? He also

looked heartbroken, but he couldn't see his own face.

* * *

Envy was watching Edward as he looked at the Colonel. He saw the jealousy and heartbroken look

cross his face. It hurt, to see Edward, his Fullmetal-chibi like this. He hated seeing his little brother

hurt. Even by himself.

* * *

The night was going perfect except for one thing the woman was ignoring him and he, her.

"Miss Cash, I don't think this is going to work."

"Neither do I, I'm sorry for wasting your time." Bailey left him.

* * *

Sloth was happy that was three down two more to go. Envy even smirked, no one would hurt his

little brothers again, he promised himself.

* * *

Envy's being protective, good for him. Lust has left for a chapter or two but don't worry she'll be

back.

Review please.


	6. Sin

Chapter 6 is a little late only because my english report had to be done first. I now am on spring

break but there won't be a new chapter next friday on the 24 because I have distric choir. But there

should be new chapters every day or so otherwise.

Legal: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Ch. 6 Sin

* * *

Another date down the drain, another woman gone. He may as well give up he'll never get married.

The Fuhrer may as well already decide for him, hell even to marry one of the women he chooses

would be better than these. All they did was spend his money on dinner. He was depressed, time to

find Fullmetal.

* * *

"Sloth you were his mother, but you never known that each Homunculus that was around has seen

your eldest son when he was but a babe?" asked Pride.

"What?" Sloth was confused, her son was known to the Homunculus before she came to be.

"It's true, I was the last to see him in your home, Envy was the first. We all had our own reasons.

Mine was to see the Alchemist in the making. But when I saw your two boys playing out by the

riverside just doing what little boys should be doing. I had to get a closer look at them. Later that

night I came into their room when they were sleeping... don't give me that look. As I was saying

they were asleep and they looked so innocence. Alphonse was a kid all the way though, he looked

up to his older brother for guidance, but he was the stronger of the two emotionally. He looked like

you, had his father's temperament though." Pride paused for Sloth to speck.

"Al was like his father in temperament and had most of my looks. He did look up to Edward but as

you said he was stronger emotionally than his brother." Sloth sounded so prideful of her children,

she seem to glow. "And Edward?"

"Edward, he was gold all over, from his hair and eyes to his skin and his inner self. Edward was the

one with all the power, he has the strongest will I've ever seen. He got his temperament from you

and the right hook as well, even if he had a flesh arm it would probably be just as strong. HAHA."

Pride stops to laugh at his explanation. "Edward has changed but he still remains the same. Your

sons are amazing."

"Yes they are." Sloth agreed smiling happily.

* * *

Edward was at Central Library researching anything about the Philosopher Stone, yet **again.** By

now he has looked though each book at least once, if not twice. He wasn't finding anything to keep

his mind off of his emotions from the night before. Pain, jealousy, heart break. Why did he have

these feelings? It wasn't because Mustang had a woman that he liked. But maybe it was because

Mustang had a women at all. Na, couldn't be...could it? He, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist,

could not be in love with Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

"Could I?" Ed muttered to himself in a verity of emotions, ranging from shock to fear.

* * *

The office was yet **again** on high alert because their Colonel was in a bad mood, **again!** Roy

looked all over for Fullmetal and didn't find him, so he was still in a Mess-with-me-and-I'll-burn-

you mode. Havoc was praying for Ed to come in. Hawkeye only approached him to give him more

paperwork, that he is doing, **again**. Cental Headquarters knew something was wrong, all the

Colonel's paperwork was coming in early! They were ready to run for the hills.

But Hughes wasn't, he tempted Fate.

"Roy, I have wonderful news for you." sing-songed Hughes.

"The Fuhrer changed his mind about me having to get married." Roy sounded and looked hopeful.

"No, silly. Tonight your date is a Miss Yu, she'll see you at 7:00." Hughes saw the gloves ans ran

by the end of his sentence.

"Two more dates, only two more." Roy chanted hopeless.

* * *

Mei Yu was of Xing decent with her black hair and eyes you could tell. Mei was a very envious

person with five older sisters and three older brother and two sets of male twins that were younger,

she had to be. She wanted everything someone else had, be it looks, money, husband or children, she

wanted it. So she was going after someone everyone else wanted, Colonel Roy Mustang. He was of

Xing decent as well and perfect for her, being in the military and an alchemist. No one else will do.

Knock, knock. Her family was out for the day and she was preparing for her night, so who could it

be.

"Hello." it was a young woman, with dark skin and hair, most likely a maid to help her get ready.

"Hello, miss, I'm here to help you." so it was a maid.

"Good. Come in." Mei demanded. The maid entered.

"You do know Miss Yu that it is common courtesy to say please." came a voice by Mei's bathroom

door.

"Sloth, she has none. Don't be rude to the human, we have yet to explain things to her." the maid

shifted into Envy.

"True." Sloth turned to Mei. "The phone line has been cut so going for it will be useless. I would

like to introduce myself and my companion, I am Sloth and he is Envy."

"Your crazy, your not really two of the seven deadly sins. Your just trying to scare me." even as

Mei said these things she shook with fear.

"Really then how do you explain how I had one face a moment ago and now another?" asked Envy.

"Trick of the light." Mei was trying to convince herself, not them.

"Whatever you say Miss Yu, we just came to warn you if you choose to keep going after Mustang,

you will die. He belongs to another. I wish you a good day." Sloth smiled with a toothy grin.

"Ya, ya. Just so you know I'll be the one killing you." Envy's grin scared her badly.

Sloth and Envy disappeared as she closed her eyes. Didn't matter Mustang would still be her's.

* * *

"Scar is being stupid, without a fight and soul, no Philosopher stone can be made." Lust was doing

her job.

"Lust can I eat him?" Gluttony asked with hunger in his tone.

"No, not yet. Tonight we'll find you a nice human to feed on, but not now." Lust told him.

"Little Ed is what my Lust is worried about." Lust was shocked by Gluttony's words.

"Yes, I am."

"Little Ed will marry Fire Colonel, even if Gluttony must eat master." Lust smiled.

* * *

Again Ed saw the Colonel reach his date of the evening at the gates. Even though he was trying not

to feel any emotion they still came. Pain, jealousy, and heart break. He wanted to cry, because now

he knew. He was in love with his Colonel, and he stood no chance in getting him. Maybe he should

cry, if it would ease the pain.

* * *

"Colonel I had a wonderful time tonight." said Mei sounding innocent.

"So did I Miss Yu, I think this is the one date that has gone right this whole week." Roy joked.

"Well, I feel relived to hear you say that, because I really like you Colonel." she flirted.

"I like you too, Miss Yu. If I choose you, I'll see you in a day." he informed her.

"I hope you do choose me, goodbye Colonel." she waved.

"Goodbye." and he waved until she was out of site and his smile dropped.

He felt guilty for enjoying his date with Mei Yu for some reason. His heart seemed to ache for

someone else, who?

* * *

"Miss Yu." called someone outside her door.

"WHAT!" she screamed in the maid's face.

"We told you to give up on him, you didn't listen, I'll have fun cutting you up. But first." a blade

came out to cut her throat so she couldn't yell for help. Envy chucked.

She should have listened.

* * *

She should have listened. Gluttony conforts Lust in this chapter, he may sound a little retarded but

he is really smart under his exteror.

REVIEW PLAESE!


	7. Last Choice

I love getting reviews, they inspire me to write. I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'll

have Chapter 8 out by Monday. I also want to ask if anyone could do some pictures for my story,

that's if someone wants to, just say so.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7Last Choice

* * *

**Yu Daughter Murdered**

Today the Yu family found their daughter and sister dead in her bedroom. She was killed after her

date with the Colonel Mustang. Could he be a reason why the young woman is dead? "By the looks

of the corpse, she died close to sunrise, we believe she was played with until she just died. Why no

one hear could have been because a wound at the neck, enabling her speech." comments Police

Chief Wiggem. Cont. Story page 7.

"Envy, don't you think you've gone overboard?" Pride asked looking at Envy.

Envy smiled in I'm-in-too-good-a-mood-to-answer-that way.

"I don't know about you Pride but I like how he handled that woman, she deserved it." Sloth said

after reading the paper. "Envy you saw Edward when I was still alive, tell me what happened."

"O'Chibi-san, well I went because I hear the bastard child was going to be born soon, and two days

after I reached there, he was born. As everyone was asleep I snuck in to Edward's new room, and he

was just laying, sleeping. As I looked into his crib his eyes opened, I thought 'He has his eyes' I was

enraged then a voice inside me said 'He has my eyes, not his, his are alive.' And they were, they

twinkled and he smiled. I picked him up and held him. Before sunrise I put him back down and left,

I imaged he was someone I hated, but as I saw pain on his face the other night. I never wanted to see

that look again, and he won't look like that again if I can help it." Envy spoke with so much

emotion Sloth began to cry.

Sloth got up and hugged Envy, he hugged back.

* * *

"Brother, Winery called last night." came Al's voice as Ed came out of the bathroom wet. 

"Oh, what did she say?" questioned Ed.

"She said she was coming into Central in 3 days brother, Sunday."

"Oh."

"Brother are you okay?"

Ed shock his head to clear it be fore saying, "Ya, Al just thinking. I'll be at the Library again today,

so if you need me come find me."

Al nodded at Ed, but Al still was worried.

* * *

"So you read the paper today." Hughes wasn't asking. 

"Ya." Roy answered.

"Another one gone, but not just gone, oh no dead. Roy someone seems to want you to marry

whoever the Fuhrer chooses. You may be in trouble." Hughes was worried about his friend.

"I noticed. They women either don't want to be with me or like Miss Yu killed. Maes what do I

do?" Roy was depressed.

"Well you can go on your date tonight, I called Miss Bright and she has agreed to come tonight

even after the paper."

"Brave girl."

"True, but you got to like it." Hughes looked at Roy.

* * *

Diane Bright was a hard working woman that only looking for real love. She was known to be 

someone who took risks, risks that could kill her. She with her red hair and temper to her green eyes

and love to help people, she seemed perfect. But she hid away her real self, she was prideful and

lustful, even gluttons at times. As she looks for real love she only finds disappointment because no

matter how many she will date none will be for her. She wouldn't show her true self.

A knock came to her door. Outside it was two women and a troll of a man, they all looked weird.

"If your trying to convert or sell something, I'm going to have to say sorry and goodbye."

"Now, now no need for that." Sloth was behind her.

"Who are you, who are all of you?" she asked seeing the other three come in closing the door.

"We are 4 of the seven deadly sins. Wrath, Greed and Pride couldn't make it, sorry." Sloth replied

chuckling.

"I am Lust and this is Gluttony." Lust spoke up.

"I'm Envy." Envy shifted back to normal.

"And I'm Sloth, and you are Diane Bright, the woman to go on a date with Colonel Mustang

tonight. As you missing your date with him will... sadden him we won't stop the date. But if you try

to make him become interested in you, you'll die."

"Okay, ya, your crazy." Diane was not convinced.

"Trust me, Gluttony will think you a nice meal." Lust was plotting to feed Gluttony with this

foolish human.

"We'll leave you with those thoughts."

They were gone just like that. Diane was frightened but not going to give up.

* * *

Ed was walking out of the Library at 7:00 to head home. As he came out he was met with the sight 

of Mustang and his date for the night walking on the other side of the street. He closed his eyes to

try to forget what he saw and block off the pain his heart felt. Why couldn't he just die, it would be

less painful than this. He came close to praying for help, for no god is this cruel.

* * *

Sloth and the others form this afternoon were following the woman Diane Bright. As they came 

close to the Library they saw Ed come out the door, and knew he saw Mustang and the woman. His

face was pained, eyes closed, and hands in fist. All of them wanted to kill the woman, so much. But

not Mustang for some reason, probably because he was in pain too, his just didn't show.

"O'Chibi-san, she'll be gone soon, don't worry." Envy couldn't help but say it.

The others agreed with him and they went after the woman again.

* * *

Roy was going to kill himself. This woman was too perfect, he could tell it was an act. But she was

his last hope. God he had to choose her anyway. If he could he would marry Edward, he was a better

choice than this... thing.

"Colonel Mustang I had a wonderful time tonight, by the way have you chosen who you'll marry

yet?" she was going for the answer.

"No, I have to think it over tonight, if it's you I'll call." he gagged at those words.

"Okay, hope to see you tomorrow." she giggled.

"Bye." Roy said walking away.

"Goodbye Roy." she called waving.

* * *

"Miss Bright, you should have listened." Lust's voice echoed in the alleyway. 

"Well you can't do anything about it anyway." said Diane bravely.

"Oh, Gluttony, she's your's enjoy." Lust said and Diane felt a bite in her leg, when she looked down

her right leg was gone.

All she felt was pain until she died of blood loss.

* * *

'Marry her the perfect one, never going to happen. Maybe Hawkeye will...Na, I'll die by the end of 

the first day. Never hurts to ask though.' Roy thought.

_'You're an idiot. We should be marrying the one we love but your to stubborn to realize you love _

_him.'_

'You back. Wait, what do you mean him and love?'

_'Love as in want to be with always and him as in a male. Get it you are in love with a male.'_

'Your lying. No way I can love a male, even if I did who would it be?'

_'Stupid, who else but a hot headed little blonde.'_

'Edward, Fullmetal. No it's not true. It can't be.'

_'It can and is. Who do we go to for cheering up, watch out for, and miss when gone for only a _

_day or two?'_

"Good god, I'm in love with Edward Elric." he spoke out loud shocked.

Roy almost fainted, good thing he was already sitting.

* * *

Roy finnally listened to himself, and he's still not responding to anything. And Gluttony got

someone to eat.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Who Will I Marry

Hi everyone this chapter is a little shorter thatn the others and Ed's not in it much but you should

enjoy it. Also still want to know if any one wants to do pictures for the fic. Last I have found a great

site if anyone wants to chat with other while interacting, and you can meet new people too. Just ask

and I'll send an e-mail, you can tell me your ideas of the fic there.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8 Who Will I Marry

* * *

Roy Mustang had no idea what to do, he was in love with Edward Elric and stood no chance to get 

him. But he was a minor being only 16 and not to mention his subordinate. Roy would just have to

marry the woman the Fuhrer chooses, because Ed was not in the equation, no matter how much he

wanted Ed to be.

* * *

Ed decide to go into the office today, even if it meant seeing the Colonel. Maybe he be sent on a 

mission. He could use it, just something to get the Colonel off his mind. As he walked into the

room Hawkeye said, "Edward, wonderful to see you, but the Fuhrer has requested to see you in his

office."

"Huh, the Fuhrer?" Hawkeye nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll be going then."

As Ed walked out of the room the others in the office, minus one very late Colonel, looked at Ed

concerned. They could something was off with him, but they didn't know what.

* * *

The Fuhrer office was not that far away from Mustang's office, it didn't give Edward enough time 

to wonder what the Fuhrer wanted of him. All Ed hoped for is he wasn't in trouble. That all he

seemed to have lately trouble.

"Major Elric, the Fuhrer has been waiting for you, come in." came the Fuhrer's secretary's voice.

Ed cringed it reminded him of his mothers voice, not to say she also looked like his mother. Gods

he his her, he could use her right now, she would help with this broken heart.

"Fuhrer Bradley, you requested my presents?" asked Ed saluting.

"Yes, Fullmetal, I wanted to ask you if you would accept a request form me?" the Fuhrer was

going slow.

"Sir, it depends on what the request will be." Ed was being smart, by not saying yes yet.

"Very well, Major, the request is that you take on a life mission, a mission to be married."

"Married! To whom!" Ed was in shock and yelled the three words out.

"To Colonel Mustang, if he does not find someone else. Better yet this is not a request this is an

order by your Fuhrer, if Colonel Mustang does not find a wife himself, you will marry him. Final.

Have a good day Major, your dismissed." the Fuhrer said then left Ed alone to walk out.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, your late." Roy was lucky to miss Hawkeye's shot, otherwise he would have a 

hole in his head.

"I know, I know. Don't kill me. I'm sorry." he yelled out running for his office door.

He reached it just in time. Only to find Hughes in his office already. He groaned.

"Why are **you **here?" came the whine from Roy.

"Buddy, you think you'd be happy to see me." this time Hughes whined while faking a cry.

"Very funny. Maes I am happy to see you it's just that, I found something out last night that I

couldn't help but be shocked all night." he was interrupted.

"You figured out that you love Edward."

"Ya. Wait, you knew!" Roy yelled.

"Well ya. Come on you're my best friend, Roy. I know you better than I know myself, I think?"

Hughes wondered.

"Ya, ya probably do. But it doesn't change anything, no matter what I'm going to be married by the

Fuhrer. His choice too."

"Roy you mean to tell me none of the women..."

"Yes Hughes, none of them."

They sat in silence for several minutes then, "You could always try to marry Edward."

"He's a minor, Maes, and my subordinate." Roy shot that down.

"Oh, ya. Well..."

"I'm screwed." said Roy

"Yep." Hughes agreed.

* * *

'Marry Mustang, is the Fuhrer insane, I have to find a way out of this.' 

_'But isn't this what we want. Him all to our self _. _No woman to take him away, he'll belong to _

_us.'_

'No, I want him to choose me. I want him to truly love me, not just married to me.'

_'Sorry. I understand. Really I want that too but I wasn't thinking. We need help.'_

"Yes I do." Ed muttered.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang the Fuhrer is coming to see if you have chosen a bride." Havoc panted out since 

he ran to inform his Colonel of the events.

"Shit." you guessed Roy was in a bind.

Two minutes later the Fuhrer and men burst into the room. All of Mustangs subordinates saluted

the Fuhrer and so did Mustang.

"Let us enter your office, Colonel." said the Fuhrer.

Roy opened the office door letting the Fuhrer and his secretary threw before he entered, closing the

door behind him.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang I hope you don't mind but Miss Dougless is need to record this meeting." said 

the Fuhrer.

"No I don't mind at all Fuhrer Bradley." replied Mustang.

"Well that's good. Now Colonel have you chosen a bride to be?" asked the Fuhrer ready for his

answer of no.

"Well sir, no. No one has been chosen and I'm ready to hear my fate of a bride you have chosen for

me." Roy braced himself.

"Well your very brave Colonel. I have chosen a bride for you do you really want to know who?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, Colonel. I have chosen to marry you Major...," Roy held his breath, "Edward Elric, the

Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Sir, Fullmetal is still a minor." Roy tried to protest.

"Now Colonel I thought of that and at the age of sixteen a minor can be married as long as their

guardian can agree to a marriage. Since I am his guardian, I will see him married to you. Have a

nice day Colonel." explained the Fuhrer, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Hughes!" Roy yelled though the Investigation Department. 

"Whoa, Roy what's wrong?" asked Hughes sticking his head out of his office.

"Can a minor get married with a guardians consent?"

"Yes, they can." a young voice sounded behind them both. It was Ed.

"You know." Roy didn't need to say anything else. Ed nodded.

"I'm sorry Edward, really I am." Ed didn't look at him. He turned and left.

Roy and Hughes looked at each other, then at Ed's retreating back. For some reason Ed never

looked at them he looked through them. Ed's eyes looked sad.

* * *

"Lust, my son will be married by the end of next week. We need to start planning, we'll need a cake, 

guest list, clothing will be needed. Invitations, dinner needs to be planned and the honeymoon too.

There's so much we need to do."

"We'll get it done Sloth, Pride has put us in charge of getting things ready. By the way what should

the groom wear?" asked Lust.

"Formal military wear." said Sloth.

"And Edward?"

"Hmm, I wonder what he'll look like in a formal wedding kimono?" Lust grinned at the thought.

* * *

Wedding plans in the making. Ed feeling a bit down from the thoght Roy doesn't love him, is he in

for a suprise. And Roy doesn't know that Ed loves him, oh poor them.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Plans

Review golore, I love reviews they make me really happy, and want to update as soon as possible.

So keep'em comming. Enjoy the story.

Legal: I wish I own Fullmetal Alchemist, but sadly I do not.

* * *

Chapter 9 Plans

* * *

"Brother is it true are you getting married?" Al asked in the morning after a phone call from Gracia 

Hughes, wondering how Ed was doing since her husband told her the news.

"Yes, I have orders to, if I don't I'll be in big trouble. Al know this. No matter what we'll still look

for a way to make you human again, even if I'm stuck marrying the bastard Colonel." Ed reassured

Al.

"Brother, I know we won't give up. And I hate to say it, but maybe getting married will be good for

you." Ed looked at Al with his eyebrow raised as if saying You-think-with-the-bastard-I'm-to-

marry. "Yes brother, even marrying Colonel Mustang. He can take care of himself and protect you,

yes **you**, brother."

"Al, isn't Winery supposed to be coming into Central today? And aren't you to meet her at the train

station?" Ed was thinking on his feet.

"Oh no, Winery, she'll kill me if I'm not there. Got to go brother, make sure that you go to the

office, see you later." Al rushed out t he door.

Ed sat down and muttered, "Office, not happening, not today."

* * *

"I can't believe that your going to put Fullmetal-chibi through this. He'll never agree." came a 

slightly amused but annoyed voice.

"Envy, he is my son and I think he'll look nice is a wedding kimono. Now change into this one so

we can see." Sloth demanded while holding up a picture to Envy.

"No that one doesn't look right." Lust was beside Sloth helping her.

At the moment Envy was being used as a Ed model. While looking like Ed he was being told to

change his cloths into different kimonos. They were trying to find the perfect one for Ed's wedding

day. So far no luck.

"Well that's it for the Green ones, how about blue, Sloth?" asked Lust.

Sloth looked through the blue ones for a picture then said, "Try this blue one Envy." Envy shifted

his cloths, "No, that doesn't look right either."

"Blue does not look right on the chibi." Envy said to the females.

"I have to agree with him Sloth, blue is not Edward's color. I think I saw some red ones over here."

said Lust.

"Ya, blue is not my son's color, but red is. Let's have a look. And we can't forget the white kimono

for the ceremony." the two women began looking as Envy took a break.

At last 3 hours later, nearly 40 different kimonos, they found the perfect one for their dear Ed. Now

for the hard part, getting Ed to wear it.

* * *

"Colonel shouldn't you be with Edward planning your wedding?" asked Hawkeye. 

"The Fuhrer wants Edward and I to stay away form the planning. Something about a surprise for

us." Roy was in monotone, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Sir, as a woman and friend, I order you to go find Edward and talk to him." Hawkeye saw the look

in Roy's eyes.

"And pray tell what should I talk about?" he asked.

"Talk about how you don't think this will be as bad a thing as he may think. **And**..." oh no she was

making bold letters with that word, "tell him you love him, it would mean the world to him."

Roy stared at Hawkeye's retreating back. Should he, could he tell Edward? He could always try.

* * *

"Dante, darling I love what you done to the place. It's even more dark and gloomy than the last 

time." a voice broke though the great room Dante was in.

"Greed, your back. Why have you come?" Dante questioned.

"Why, master, it's because I heard your darling Pride is doing thinks you don't approve of." Greed

mocked her.

"You came back for my love, how sweet."

"No way, I only came to give Pride some help. If it's pissing you off, I get off on it." Greed

chuckled.

"Get out, don't come back until you will listen to me." Dante was throughly pissed.

"Never will listen to you, I'm too greedy." Greed went off to find his homunculus siblings.

* * *

"Al, how's Ed been since my last visited?" asked Winery. 

"Well a lot has happened since then, most of all this last week." Al really didn't want to inform

Winery about Ed's forced engagement.

"Is it good or bad?" Winery wasn't giving up.

"It kind of depends on how you look at it." Al was nervous now, you could hear it.

"Alphonse Celeborn(1) Elric, you will tell me right now what has happened." demanded Winery.

"Okay, ok. And it's not was happened it's what **is** happening." Winery looked at him.

He leaned over and in her ear told her what was going on.

"WHAT!" most of Central heard her yell.

* * *

Roy found Edward at the dorms while he was cleaning up. Ed wasn't to intent to let Mustang in but 

they both knew they need to talk. But neither of them said anything as Ed made tea for them.

When Roy finally got the courage to speak he said, "Look I know you hate me and all that but...

please don't think I'm going to hurt you with this marriage. Full, no Edward, I'll do my best to

make you happy no matter what."

"Do you want this?" Ed's question threw Roy off his guard."What?"

"Do you want this marriage, because if you don't I'll leave the military." Ed was speaking so softly

Roy was straining to hear.

"Why would you do that, what about your goals." Roy wanted to yell.

"What's the point of my goals if it means I have to be married to someone who won't really care."

Ed did yell.

"What do you mean I don't care. I have always cared about you and Alphonse. How can I not care

about the one I love and his loved ones."Roy yell out.

"You." Ed stared at him eyes wide, "You love me?"

"Yes, I have for a while now, but I was to stubborn to notice. Edward Elric, I love you." Roy hung

his head, he admitted it.

"You fool, I love you too." Roy's head shot up, shocked then joy filled his every pore.

Roy picked up Edward and swung him around, laughing. Ed protested to this treatment, but ended

up laughing anyway. It looked to be a great start to their relationship.

* * *

Lust and Sloth were looking at invitations for the wedding and some cake pictures. 

Sloth needed to know, so she had to ask. "Lust, Pride has told me that all but myself and Wrath saw

Edward when he was but a child, why did you want to see him?"

Lust sat down the book of wedding invitation and sighed, "I really never knew and I still don't, I

may have wanted to prove that even dead I still was a female. I came in at the darkest part of the

night and saw your little boy, one look at him and I knew he would be a looker while older, I was

right. While I represented lust, he look of the beauty in the life one has, even if it's for a short

while. I saw him whimper in distress and I didn't need you waking up so I picked him up to rock

him. As he settled in my arms his eyes opened a tiny bit, he smiled and I felt almost human. With

just a smile I felt almost whole, I never want to see him hurt, which is why Master needs to go.

She'll kill Edward if she knows we are more loyal to him than her."

"She would, that is true. Another reason for him to marry the Colonel." Sloth nodded.

"Well lets get back to work we have until Thursday to plan this wedding, Friday will be rehearsals

and Saturday the wedding itself." said Lust to get her and Sloth back to work.

* * *

"Knock, knock." 

"Who... Greed it's only you." Pride was sitting in his office doing paperwork.

"Well, a little birdy told me your marrying our dear little Edward off to his superior officer." Greed

said in a tone only he could mange.

"Well, you heard right. Edward is to be married to Colonel Mustang next Saturday afternoon. Sloth

and Lust are making the arrangements." said Pride.

"Poor kid, what are they planning to make Ed wear?" Greed knew Ed was in for a shock, females

were cruel, especially loving mothers.

"A wedding kimono, I believe. All fifteen layers.(2)" Pride replied.

"Ouch. I feel for the kid now. Anything I can do?"

"Well that's if your up to it." Pride chuckled.

* * *

(1) Yes I am a Lord of the Rings fan and Celeborn means Silver Tree in Elvish, I think it suits Al. 

(2) Most wedding Kimonos have about fifteen layers to them.

Envy in a Kimono! HAHA! LOL! I like Greed, he seems to be a guy you just want to mess around

with, he's fun. Roy and Ed admitted to eachother and Winery's there. Ed's in for an earful later.

Sorry no Kimono for you all yet, to see Ed's reaction. But it'll be great. Love ya all.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Beautiful

Sorry for it being late but I found this really cool website that has every eposide of Fullmetal

Alchemist on it in Japanese with subs, it's all free too. Check it out at for Fullmetal Alchemist.

By the way thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the story.

Legal: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10 **Beautiful**

* * *

"You get, Al and Winry will be here soon." Ed was trying to make his husband to be to leave. 

"Do I have to?" Roy muttered into Ed's shoulder almost whining.

"Yes. I want to spend some time with my family before I'm tied down to you, now get." Ed moved

away from Roy pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine. You win, just this once, shorty." Roy knew what to do.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed yelled.

"You, but I love you anyway. See you tomorrow Fullmetal." Roy laughed as he walked out the

door.

"Jerk." Ed was smiling.

* * *

"Maes, he loves me. And you knew didn't you?" Roy accused of his best friend. 

"Knew, no. Guessed, yes. You two were so out of it most me and Riza knew you were in love right

away. We weren't so sure about Ed. But he does so this wedding is a good thing." Hughes was

babbling.

"Maes do you really think me and Edward getting married is best?" Roy wasn't so sure.

"You love him?" Roy nodded. "He love you?" Roy nodded again. "You want to be with him and

no one else, see him grow to love you more, fight every chance you have, and then make up? Never

will you betray him and apologize when you know you were wrong, maybe even when your not?"

Roy still nodded. "Then you should marry him, because you are ready in your heart, your heads just

not there yet."

"Maes," Hughes looked up from his glass, "thanks." and Roy was thankful.

* * *

"I told you to get out until you will obey me." raw anger was in her voice. 

"I love you too, bitch." Greed replied with malice.

"You are the worse of all the Homunculi, Greed. Thinking you could have anything you want. I

want obedience! You will either give it to me or..." Greed cut Dante off.

"Or what? You'll ground me. I'd love to see you try and control me, for you have nothing I want,

and I'm the greedy one." He laughs at the face of complete contempt that Dante has for him.

Oh yes he loved to fuck Dante over.

* * *

"Edward Aurelius(1) Elric, you can not go through with this marriage, your only 16." Winry tried 

to reason.

"Yes, Winry. I'm only 16, but as a state alchemist I have no choice but to listen to the Fuhrer and

our King(2). Besides..." Ed was almost afraid.

"Besides what, Edo?" Winry asked worried about his answer.

"Besides the fact I love him. I love Roy Mustang." Ed said it and held his breath.

"You... love... him." Winry wanted to cry but she was not sure of her reason to cry.

She knew that she loved Edward, but only as a sister would love a brother. Al on the other hand was

the one for her and she knew it. Ed, well he was someone that she always looked out for but she

could see in his eyes he really loved Roy Mustang. She wanted Ed to have his feelings returned.

"Does... does he love you?" she had to know.

His face lit up in happiness, "Yes, he does."

"Then if your sure, I give you both my blessing." she wanted him to be happy.

He smiled in thanks.

* * *

"Winry?" 

"Yes, Alu." she answered. She was going toward the guest room for the night.

"Do you think Brother should be married to the Colonel?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Do you?"

Al looked up in to her eyes, "I can see the love Brother has for him, and I knew they would get

together someday but, to be ordered to marry before they knew about each others feelings..."

"Alu, Edo loves him, and it seems the Colonel admitted his love for Edo earlier today. We have

nothing to worry about. Edo will be fine. Now go, you and I both need sleep." Winry shoved Al out

her door, gave him a smile and closed the door.

Al sighed as much as armor could and headed toward his room.

* * *

"Yes, numbers K-3103 and 0805GWedKim3. Yes, all layers included. Fan for the bride number 

PSFG2, in gold. Yes, black and gold-red hair accessories. And the cake the Red Japanese with the

flowers and fan, yes strawberries in the cake layers, yes, thank you." Sloth sat the phone on the

receiver.(3)

"So?" Lust asked.

"The kimono's will be in by tomorrow afternoon, they want the best for a wedding the King

ordered. The fan will be coming with the kimono's, as will the hair accessories. Last the cake will

be here in time for the wedding." Sloth explained.

"What about the kaiken, the small incased sword?"

"Envy said he'll handle that."

Lust nodded understanding.

* * *

Roy was in his office getting nothing done, Hawkeye knew last week was a fluke. He was staring 

out into space like usually. Then Edward came into the office. Everyone pricked up their heads.

"Hey Boss, heard the news, I'm sorry." Havoc didn't sound very sorry, Ed noticed.

"Sorry, really, I could tell. Your happy he can't steal your dates anymore aren't you?" asked Ed.

"Can't blame me." Havoc reasoned.

"Hawkeye, can I hurt him?" he asked the woman that controlled Mustang's office, Mustang

included.

"No, but I will shot him if ordered, Major." replied Hawkeye.

Ed grinned evilly and Mustang came up behind him and smirked at Havoc.

"First Lt. Hawkeye shot at Second Lt. Havoc." Ed ordered.

She did just that, and missed him on purpose.

The other officers laughed as the Colonel, Major and Lt. smirked.

"You had that coming Havoc, this is no matter to laugh at." spoke up Roy.

"MATTER. There is no matter, it's just the fact that you and the Boss are getting married." Havoc

yelled.

Ed's eyes became scared and he started looking for an exit(4). Roy noticed, along with almost

everyone else in the office, those who were looking at Havoc glared at him that moment. Ed calmed

down as Roy placed his hands on Edward's shoulders.

"Come on Edward, you need to sit down." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

A knock came to the office door before Roy and Edward moved to Roy's office.

"Enter." Mustang was in Military mood.

"Colonel Mustang, Major Elric some packages have arrived for you, from the Fuhrer's office, for

the wedding." a sergeant was in the doorway.

Ed and Roy's eyes meet and the grimace at the thought. Packages meant cloths.

Roy gulped as he said, "Bring them into my office." He and Ed headed into the office.

* * *

They stared at the packages too afraid to open them. Ed finally stood up and walked to the packages. 

He opened the one with Roy's name on it first.

Roy's held a formal uniform but something was off with the uniform, the stripes on the shoulder

insignia were different. They were for a Brigadier General, the bastard was being promoted. It better

not be because Roy was marrying him, if it was... Oh, he didn't know what.

As Ed was thinking Roy came up behind him and saw what Ed was staring at. Promoted, he was

being promoted. But why? He only hoped it wasn't because he was marrying Edward, because he

wanted to live. He looked at the boxes that had Edward's name on them and went to open one as his

love seethed.

The box he opened held a white garment, which was rather long but he could see cranes on the

white fabric, along with blossoms of some sort. He decided to pull the garment out and was

surprised to see it was a kimono, a woman's wedding kimono. Ed still had not noticed the kimono

so Roy held it up and out away to see what Ed may look like in it. He thought it would look good

with his gold hair and eyes.

Ed turned to look at Roy when he heard a cough. He saw the kimono. "That better not be what I

think it is."

"I think it is, what you think it is." Roy shot back.

"No. No, no, **no**!" Ed was not happy. "I will not wear a kimono, especially a woman's kimono."

"I think you'll look nice in it, Fullmetal." Ed glared. "Now let's see what's in these other boxes."

Roy opened more of the boxes with Ed's name on them most were layer for under the kimono and a

pair of Zori sandals, but two boxes held colorful creations in them. One held a gold Japanese

folding fan with cranes on it, a kaiken and hair accessories in black with red-gold around them.

They were beautiful, but not like what was in the last box, even Ed gasped at the beauty of this

outer kimono. It was to be used at the reception. This kimono was red inside and out but it was the

heavy embroidery in silver and gold tread that set it apart. It held embroider Oo birds on it with long

gold tail feathers and peony blossoms. They could tell it was hand made, but how so soon unless

some alchemy was involved.

Ed no longer cared about having to wear a woman's kimono, as long as he could wear that. It was

beautiful.

* * *

"Sloth, Chibi-san seems to like his kimono. At first he protested then he saw the receptions kimono. 

I think he fell in love with it." Envy said.

"See he'll wear it, I told you. My son always loved beautiful things, even he is." Sloth replied.

"I can't wait for the wedding." said Lust.

* * *

(1) Yes I made up Ed's middle name, it means golden in Latin, I think, I just know it means golden.

(2) Bradley is the King of their country, he has total power.

(3) All numbers are really order numbers of these one of kind kimonos. I'll have picture links to

them up in a by Friday on my profile page.

(4) Ed's fighten because he really hasn't come to grips with the fact he's getting married in a few

days.

Ed likes the kimono, so does Roy. Winry gave her blessing and Havoc was somewhat of a jerk, he

just needs to grow up.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Meet the Parents

Hey sorry about the wait but I've been busy since Thursday with choir and family. This is chapter 11 and I hope to have chapter 12 by tues.for you all. The kimono picture links are up so take a look when you get the chance, their in my profile. Enjoy the story.

Legal: I own nothing.

Chapter 11 **Meet the Parents**

"Colonel, phone for you." came Hawkeye's voice from out side the door.

"Oh, who is it Lieutenant?" asked Mustang.

"Your parents, sir." you could tell she was smirking.

"My parents." he looked ready to faint.

"Colonel?" Ed was worried, so worried he looked up from the colorful kimono he was studying.

Roy composed himself and said, "Patch them though Lieutenant."

Hawkeye left the office to do as she was told to, Roy took his seat behind his desk.

"Roy?" Ed asked again following Mustang's movements.

Roy shook his head and gestured for Ed to come sit on his desk as he spoke to his parents. Ed did as Roy gestured, bring with him the Kimono he held.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

_"Roy darling, why didn't you inform us you were getting married. We had to learn about it in the newspapers." _complained Mrs. Mustang

_"Ya, boy headlines are all about you getting married."_ informed Mr. Mustang.

_"So who's the lucky lady?" _asked his mother.

"The wedding is in the papers!" Roy felt like burning all the newspaper factories in town. He was pissed but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving the office. Ed's eyes were softly looking at him, but Roy could tell he was no more happy than him. But wait.. "Mom, what do you mean who's the lucky lady?"

Mrs. Mustang sighed and spoke as if annoyed, _"The girl your marrying, the papers say nothing about her. And as your mother I demand to know who she is."_

"You demand mom," he couldn't help but laugh, "when will you be here, dad?"

_"By tomorrow morning, son. I too must admit I want to know who your marrying." _he was honest.

"You'll be surprised dad. I'll see you tomorrow morning at Central Station."

_"Got ya, see you soon son."_

_"See you in the morning baby boy." _called his mom a little away from the phone.

"Bye." they hung up to head for the train. His parents were crazy people, but who else would let their son play with fire at the age of 5.

"They seem interesting." said Edward unsure. Roy couldn't help but roar in laughter.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Invitations have been sent to only to those who the Major and Colonel will want at the wedding, Fuhrer Bradley." informed Miss Dougless.

"The representative of each country and some cities have been informed they can come to the reception to congratulate the new Brigadier General and Lieutenant Colonel?" asked King Bradley

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Sloth, how have they been doing with the order to marry each other? And Fullmetal, his kimono?" asked Pride.

"They admitted their love for each other already. And Edward has fallen in love with his kimono." said Sloth.

"Well that's good." said Pride. "By the way a rumor has spread that Scar has heard about the wedding. He's heading here to Central."

"We'll have to look out for that trouble maker. I won't let him ruin this marriage." you could tell Sloth was not kidding with a scowl on her face.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Edward, are you here?" Winry called out. Getting looks from the others in the office

Ed stepped out of Mustang's office Mustang behind him, "Ya, Winry?"

"You said that we go shopping." whined Winry.

"I...," Ed sighed defeated, "Sorry Winry, I forgot."

Winry smiled softly then said, " It's okay, but tomorrow we go shopping."

It was finale they would go shopping tomorrow.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

The first train of the day had just pulled into Central Station, on it were the parents of Roy Mustang. Phillip and Aiko Mustang, father and mother of Roy Mustang, and not to mention Lord and Lady of Pyralis. (1)

The land that has held the wildness that most lands do not. Though close to the desert the it has grass and waters that hold much life but it is the only land in all Amestris to hold volcanos. Which led to Roy's love of fire. It was in his life from the moment he was born and no one would take fire from him, for he was the king of it.

"Mom, Dad it's great to see you." said Roy hugging each of them.

"Where's the girl?" questioned Aiko.

Roy chucked at the girl remark, "Shopping with a friend today. Not by choice I tell you."

"You seem happier, she's good for you." his father was still blunt as ever.

"Dad!" ya life was good.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Ed common, I saw this wonderful wench that I would kill to have." wined Winry.

"Ni, Ni(2) calm down it's still morning we have plenty of time." Ed reasoned.

"Big Brother?" Al said.

"Ya, Alu?" Ed answered.

"What will happen to me once your married?"

"Alphonse Celeborn Elric," Al took a step back, he knew that if Ed used his full name he was in trouble, "I will never leave you, you're my brother and I love you too much to hurt you in anyway. Though I may and I probably will again and again, remember I love you no matter what. And as for where you'll be when I'm married I'll have to talk to the Colonel? But I won't leave you behind."

"Thank you Big Brother." Ed smiled.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"The Lord and Lady of Pyralis are here for their son's wedding already?" the Fuhrer was almost shocked at the news.

"Yes, Fuhrer sir." said the Warrant Officer.

"Well this will be interesting. Dismissed solider." the officer left. "Sloth did you here?"

"Yes. Do you think they try to break up this marriage because of Mustang marrying a male?" Sloth was somewhat worried.

"They may and if they try it, as Fuhrer I will take their titles and lands away and give them to the heir Roy Mustang." it was resolved.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Edward are you sure?" came Roy's voice uneven.

"Roy, I'm going to have to meet them sooner or later, it may as well be sooner." Ed worked wonders on his nerves.

"Let's do this then."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Where is that boy, he's late." complained the present Aiko.

"He'll be here, his bride is probably nervous about meeting us." Phillip looked forward to seeing this woman, she was probably beautiful. His son would settle for nothing else. He saw them. "Looks like their here." he said to his wife. He was right the woman was exotic with golden hair and eyes to match. Short though she may be, she was a looker, if only he was 30 years younger.

"Roy," said his mother, he nodded to her greeting, "Now who is this lovely lady."

Ed looked at Roy and said after a sigh, "You haven't told them yet have you?"

Roy laughed nervously, "No, I haven't."

"Lord and Lady Mustang your son seemed to forget to inform you that I'm not female, I'm a male and only 16." Ed explained.

"WHAT!" Phillip was not happy, his son needed heirs for the family name to live on if this boy married his son the family would be ruined. "This will not happen, I will see the Fuhrer at once. How dare he assign a child to marry my son, you need ..."

"Father **enough**! I have no problem marrying Edward." said Roy trying to calm his father down.

"NO PROBLEM! I see a whole load of problems..." Aiko pulled Edward out of the room leaving Roy alone with his father.

"Sorry, sweetie, you didn't need to see that." said Aiko.

"I'm sorry too, I had no idea that..." Ed felt like crying.

"This is not your fault, child. In fact I'd like to thank you." she said.

"Thank me?"

"Yes, you make my son happy. I never seen him as happy as he is when you come up. By the way what is your name?"

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Mam." Ed replied.

"Fullmetal, the Hero of the People? No wonder my son will be marrying you." Aiko smiled.

The shouting grew loader as Roy joined in. A few minutes later the door slammed open reviling Roy and Phillip.

"Ed we're leaving." Ed nodded understanding.

On the way out Phillip said, "I'll see the Fuhrer tomorrow you will not marry the boy."

"That's what you think." said Roy knowing the Fuhrer will have him and Edward married by Sunday morning, no matter what.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"I'm sorry Ed." said Roy as he pulled up to the dorms.

"It's not your fault." Ed was comforting him.

"I love you." Roy held Ed tightly.

"And I love you." he didn't want to be let go of.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Seems we have to worry about the Lord Mustang, he doesn't approve of my little brother." said Envy.

"He won't get in our way, he's just greedy." said Lust.

"Sounds like my kind of guy. But if he's in the way of this wedding for Edward, I may have to punish him." said Greed.

"Greed why do want this for Edward?" asked Sloth.

"I remember him as a child he wanted to learn alchemy so bad and didn't want to hurt you with it, in a way that is greedy so I liked the kid from the moment I saw him. He needs to be greedy every once and a while. He can start by not letting this guy go. And if I can help I'll do it." said Greed.

"Thank you." whispered Sloth.

(1) Phillip means "Lover of Horses", Aiko means "Little Loved One" and Pyralis means "of Fire"

(2) Ni, Ni is something I usually say when someone is trying to pull me somewhere else.

Touching seen with Ed and Roy, and Mr. Mustang is not that level headed as his son is he. Greed won't let anything ruin the chance for Ed to be greedy, well ain't he nice. Hoped you liked this chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. The Answer is No

Hey sorry for the lateness but I have been so busy for the past week and weekend, I had Prom to get ready for along with a state test and even ACT, but don't worry I plan to have a new chapter out by Wednesday. I have to get used to typing with fake nails again so it's hard to type. By the way I recommend everyone read the book and see the movie Memoirs of a Geisha, it's great.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12 **The Answer is No**

"The Flame Alchemist will die before he is married, I'll make sure of it, Brother." came the forbidden voice of a scorned Ishbalian man.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Colonel, how did things go last night with your parents?" asked a curious Second Lt. with the others of Mustang's unit except Hawkeye behind him.

"Havoc, Brenda, Fury, and Farman." he addressed each of them, "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

The four men were thrown back by Mustang's yell. Hawkeye decided that it would be better to leave the Colonel alone until he has cooled down or Edward came. It seemed that something did not go right at dinner last night.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Brother, how did things go last night with the Colonel's parents?" asked Al seeing his brother laying spread out on the sofa.

Ed grunted and turned to face Al with an expression of sorrow on his face, "Bad."

Al sighed at the one word answer, "How bad, Brother?"

"Real bad, Roy's father disapproves of Roy marrying a male." Ed explained.

"And Lady Mustang?" Winry had entered the room.

"She...she was the one who welcomed me. She was thankful that I made Roy happy." he couldn't get over the fact.

Winry kneeled in front. of Ed and took his hands, "And way wouldn't she? Edo you make so many happy just by being yourself. It make me happy, Alu too, and anyone who has really meet you." Ed looked at Winry amazed with what she said. "Edo why wouldn't he be happy with you?"

Ed thought it over for a moment, "I don't think that you can't be happy with the one you love only if they don't love you back. But I do love him and he loves me, so we can't be unhappy."

Winry smiled at his answer.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

The Fuhrer could not be happier with how things were coming out with the marriage. Already it was Tuesday of the week and only four more days until the wedding. Many of the important men and women around the country are beyond it were to start showing up within the next three days. This was a wonderful political move as well, for the counties outside of Amestris will see that this was not a country to mess with because the people of this country will listen to their king, no matter what.

"Sir," came Juliet Douglas' voice a.k.a. Sloth, "Lord Mustang is here to see you, he does not look happy."

"Send him in." came the Fuhrer's response.

"Right away." she turned to leave and tell the man outside the door that he may come in.

Phillip Mustang burst through the door of the office to see the Fuhrer sitting at his desk with a calm look upon his face as if nothing could bother him. This only made him madder than be for.

"Lord Mustang, wonderful to see you again." said Bradley.

"King Bradley, I wish to converse with you about my son's marriage." said Phillip.

"Ah, yes. Isn't it wonderful, he'll be happily married to Major Elric by this Saturday."

"Sir that's the problem. Mr. Elric is a male and only 16, he has his whole life ahead of him. Why make him marry my son? The son who needs an heir to continue the way of life his family has lived for centuries." he was trying to be logical.

"Why you ask, because Edward Elric is the only person your son has never been able to order around. Not to mention he is the love of your son's life. As for him being 16, as long as I'm his guarding I will make the choice on who he will marry. After all the Hero of the People must not be unhappy." explained the Fuhrer.

"He's that Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist? The child who joined the military at the age of 12?" Phillip was astonished.

"Yes."

"Still my son needs a female to give him an heir for the lands of Pyralis." he was stubborn even with the new knowledge.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes but you son and Major Elric will marry, as I ordered. And if you still wish to fight with me on this matter I will remove your title of Lord and your son will take up his birthright, understood** Lord **Mustang." Bradley stressed the title of lord to Phillip to make him see he was serious.

"Understood, sir." Phillip still wasn't happy.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Steeping into the office Ed saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when he took another look around he saw that the four cowardly men, hiding from the Colonel.

"What happened here?" Ed asked suddenly.

"They asked about last night, Edward." came from Hawkeye not looking up.

"Idiots." he muttered moving toward Mustang's office.

Upon opening it he saw his love asleep at his desk, when he should be working on his paperwork. Ed turned to Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow and a gesture. Hawkeye understood. A gun shoot rang out and a bullet hole shown in the wall behind Mustang's head. It woke Roy up because after the bullet hit the wall his head slowly move up from its position on the desk.

"I'm up, okay. I'll do my paperwork too, no need to shot at me again." said Roy picking up his pen to sign papers.

Hawkeye nodded leaving the room while Ed shut the door and walked up to Roy.

"Why can't you just do your work like you know you should? She wouldn't shot at you then." he had to know.

"Because then life in this office would be no fun," Roy waved his hand to make Ed come over, as Ed reached there Roy pulled him in to his lap, "but now there are other things to in the office now, one of them being you."

"Pervert, get your mind out of the gutter. You have to wait." said Ed hitting Roy lightly on the head.

"Ah, yes. But only for four days after Saturday afternoon that night I plan to make you mine in all ways." Roy smirked while Ed looked nervous. (1)

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Envy, Scar is really close to Central now he should reach here by tomorrow afternoon we need to be able to keep him away from the Colonel." started Sloth.

"No need to worry I will watch for him and keep him away. But what about the Lord Of Pyralis, he will try to stop this marriage away possible. He is greedy and vengeful." said Envy.

"No need to worry Greed and Wrath have been sent t deal with him." replied Sloth.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Yes, yes, kill the kid but leave no evidence. I what nothing to point toward me..." a dial tone came from the phone causing Phillip Mustang to look up.

"Well what do we have here a rat, ne Wrath." said a tall man with a shark like grin.

"Who are you, how did you get in here, guard!" Phillip was scared because no man had teeth like that.

"Can I kill him Greed, he want's to hurt little brother.(2)" Wrath asked.

"No, not yet Wrath." Greed looked to the smallest sin before looking back at Lord Mustang, "You, Lord Philip Mustang, what to kill a member of our family, Edward Elric."

"But Edward Elric has no family but his brother, he's an orphan." defended Phillip.

"But that is where you're wrong, he dose have one. One not even seen by him, and this one will kill if you interfere with his life. See we love him dearly and will not have him hurt if we can help it. This will be your only warring so bear it in mind, or all seven sins will be after you." Phillip was shacking by the end so bad that he didn't notice Greed and Wrath leave him.

A dial tone was heard in the silent room.

* * *

(1) Ed's nervous because he's still a virgin and he knows of Roy's legacy in the form of women.

(2) Wrath has to be older than Edward by years if nothing else because he was created after his human self died. Which I believe was before Ed was born.

Wow look at that Roy's pulling up to be his normal horny self along with being lazy, ya not much happened this time but the big day is coming up fast so look out for it.

REVIEW PLEASE! Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I have a new chapter out.


	13. Scar

I know that I said Wed. But I got busy and probably will be a lot lately so I'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13 **Scar

* * *

**

The early morning air was sweet in the town of Central waking up many people for another day of work and travel. But under Central was a whole other story, smelling of death and decay was a city seemly ruled by a unwanted master. The city which disappeared in one night(1), was now home to Dante and the seven sins. And one of the sins was annoying his so called master.

A scream broke through the city.

"Come on bitch, what's wrong?" taunted Greed.

"Scar is no longer in Loir, the perfect place to the stone and he has come to Central. This is all Pride's fault." Dante was whining.

"Well seems your plans didn't go as smoothly as you wanted,_ Master._" Greed was mocking her.

"I have to do something..." Greed knew that was not good but whatever he said now was ignored, he had to tell the others.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Central Headquarters was in an uproar, Scar was back in Central City and two alchemist were already killed by him. All State Alchemist were not to leave the premises or their homes if they haven't made it in yet. The Fuhrer was taking no chances.

Right now the Fuhrer was in his office trying to sort out this mess. He was wondering why Envy had not stopped the Ishbalin from killing his alchemist, probably for the fun of the kill. He was just lucky that the alchemist he just killed could be replaced, they weren't as important as other alchemist.

"Juliet, I have something I want you to do." he was serious.

"Yes, sir. What is it?" Juliet was worried as much as he was.

"Find Envy, and tell him I need him to bodyguard his little brother for now. Edward always seems to find trouble and we can't let him get hurt, not now." Pride was talking to her.

"Yes, sir." she changed and left to do as she was told.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" the door to Mustang's offices shot open reviling a pissed off Edward Elric.

"Edward, Scar is in Central, all State Alchemist are to stay inside the building, you and the Colonel especially. And no arguing, the Fuhrer ordered it." finished seeing Ed about to protest.

Ed glared before sitting down in a chair grumbling at the unfairness of it.

"Boss it's not that bad, you could have a bodyguard." Havoc tried to cheer Edward up.

The door open yet again to show another solider, everyone paused what they were doing to see this new development.

The solider turned to Ed, "You the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Ya, why?" Ed questioned.

"Major Elric, the Fuhrer has assigned me to be your bodyguard until this crisis with Scar is averted." the solider saluted and took up position besides Edward.

Ed turned to Havoc and said, "You were saying."

Havoc laughed sheepishly.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Phillip Mustang was never a religious man but after last night, any man would be. He faced two of the seven deadly sins and was still alive. He counted his blessings and realized that stopping this marriage would not be the greatest idea he ever had. So fuck it, if his son wanted to marry the boy he can, his life was a little more important to him than his family name at the moment.

"Really, Edward Elric is not a bad choice of a life partner. The people love him and whom Elric loves the people love. This may be good in the end." He was trying to look on the bright side. "His family is what I worry about though, sins as family members, be careful my son."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Welcome Lord Gavesis, Lady. It is wonderful that you could come. We have rooms prepared for you..." the Fuhrer was interrupted by a solider rushing into the room.

The solider raised his head to whisper into the Fuhrer's ear, what he said did not please the Fuhrer.

"Excuse me but there are certain matters I must attend to. Miss Dougles here will escort you to your rooms. I bid you good day." Bradley bowed to his guest who bowed back.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Lust, Gluttony, I what Edward Elric dead." said Dante.

"What!" Lust was shocked.

"He has been in my way to long, his usefulness is done for. Kill him by midnight tonight or be ready to die yourselves." she dismissed the two sins.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Spread out and find him, kill him if you must. He does not leave this building either in cuffs or a bodybag." spoke Bradley harshly.

"Yes, sir." the soldiers went to do as they were told.

"Pride." the sluttishly voice came behind him.

He turned to see Lust and Gluttony behind him, "Yes, Lust."

"Master has ordered us," she pointed to herself and Gluttony, "to kill Edward. We need to move **now**."

"Find Sloth and the others, we will take her down tonight, but first I need to take care of Scar." Lust nodded understanding.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"He went this way."

Voices all around him, but he didn't care he had an objective in mind, kill the Flame Alchemist. And if even the Fullmetal Alchemist if he was here. Well looks as if luck was on his side tonight, because the Fullmetal Alchemist has just come to him.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, you will die tonight." Scar said coming up to him.

"Really, don't mean to bust your bubble but I ain't dying, not now." Ed panted try to sound cocky.

"We'll see." Scar rushed at him with his right arm.

Ed dodged but barley. Scar moved again to kill Ed but only got the wall near Ed's head. The wall shock and started to fall in but they didn't notice. They kept repeating this again and again until Envy in his disguised form saw Edward. The other Sin's even Pride was with them to see this then as Scar hit the wall once again the ceiling started to fall in. Envy and Sloth rushed for Edward but didn't make it in time. The ceiling fell.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

The sins were horrified by the events, Edward was under rubble of the ceiling they has to get him out now.

"Shit, Chibi-San better be okay." they dug fast, until Wrath found Ed and uncover him.

Greed picked him up, "What do we do?"

"Take him with you, I'll meet up. First I have to deal with him." Pride nodded to the unearthed Scar.

They nodded.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Put him down here Greed lat me take a look at him." Sloth looked him over and saw no permeant damage to Edward. "He'll be fine."

They all sighed in relief. And the door opened, allowing Pride into the room.

"Shall we?" Pride nodded toward the elevator that leads into the city underground.

They head toward it.

* * *

(1) The city were Ed and Al's father made the stone was where Central once was but they made it disappear so no one questioned a dead city that only held buildings after the stone was created. It's explained in the of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ya no Ed/Roy in this chapter but don't worry they'll be together real soon.

REVIEW PLEASE! Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I have a new chapter out.


	14. Where are you?

Hey I know how you all have been wanting me to update so here's chapter 14. And to explain why there has been no up date for almost 2 months is because I had no motivation for my story until now. Don't worry I plan to finish this story no matter what though.

Legal: I wish I owned this anime, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 14 **Where are you?**

**

* * *

**

The base was in an uproar Scar couldn't be found but for a certain Colonel it didn't matter. All he was worried about was his soon to be wife/husband. Roy Mustang lost track of Edward over an hour ago and hasn't seen him since. He informed his troop about the disappearance but no one has seen him.

"Hawkeye, report." commanded Mustang through his radio.

"No sign of Scar or Edward, Colonel, but we'll keep looking." came Riza's voice calmly.

"Havoc?" asked Mustang.

"Nothing, Sir." was his reply.

"Fury? Falman?"

"No, sir nothing from us either." they replied.

"Damn it, keep looking."

"Yes, Sir."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

A tall man who had dark gold eyes and hair that was held in a ponytail stepped off the train onto the stations floor. He carried a suitcase and his eyes were covered in glasses that made his seem older than he looked. But his eyes held the peoples gazes. They looked like they were dead or dying. If it is true about eyes being windows to the soul, this mans soul was dead or close to dead.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"ROY!" a yell came form a figure behind Mustang that was running.

"Hughes, what are you yelling about." Roy was not in a good mood.

"Scar has been caught by the Fuhrer, but Ed still hasn't been found." Hughes explained.

"Take me to Scar, I have a feeling he knows were Ed is."

"Yes, sir." Hughes saluted.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Wait Pride, what about Edward, we can't leave him here by himself." worried Lust.

"She's right, Pride, we can't leave my son alone." came from Sloth.

The other 4 voiced their agreement.

"Yes that is a problem." Pride looked thoughtful, "Greed can you carry him, we'll lay him in a room down in our city."

"Ya, I can carry him, but will he be safe down there?" asked Greed.

"I hope to keep the fighting to the ballroom, he should be safe." said Pride.

Greed softly picked Edward up and joined the others in the elevator.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Scar was tied down so well that all he could move was his head a little, this time he wasn't going to get away from the military. They weren't going to fail, they have already loss to many alchemist to this man. And with the Fullmetal Alchemist disappearance they know that he could be Scar's latest kill. Which would be bad for Scar concerning the Flame Alchemist was very protective of Fullmetal. What were they thinking letting the Flame in there with Scar?

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Hello Scar" Mustang closed the door.

"Flame Alchemist, how nice to see you." Scar was mocking him.

"Scar I'll get right to the point. Where is Edward Elric?" said Mustang.

"Whatever do you mean Flame Alchemist?" again with the mocking.

"Enough, you will tell me what you have done with Fullmetal or I will torture the information out of you." he had it with Scar's game.

"Last I saw of Fullmetal a wall was collapsing on us, if I have any luck he's dead or dying. So don't get your hopes up Flame Alchemist." said Scar.

Mustang opened the door to address the solider standing guard. "Solider, did the Fuhrer give any orders for this prisoner?"

"None other than to interrogate him the execute him." the solider said.

"Good." a snap rang out of the room and Scar went up in flames.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Lay him on the bed Greed." Sloth said pulling back the covers.

"Okay, okay, got it." he gently lied Ed down.

"Look at him and remember that is what we're fighting for, freedom and family." Pride's words held them in silence.

And they looked.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"Scar maybe dead but finding Ed is our pirorty now, everyone know what to do," they nodded, "then find him."

"Yes Colonel Mustang."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

A newspaper caught his eye, or really the picture did it was Edward and Roy. The headline read. **Fullmetal and Flame:** A Match for Marriage.

"Edward." the man with golden eyes wide whispered.(1)

* * *

(1) The guy from the station.

I know I killed off Scar and I like him in the Anime too, but guess what killing him in this story goes with the plot. So sorry.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Father

Here it is Chapter 15, I've had this written up for a while but not typed up because school comes first. So for all you that have begged for this chapter here it is. If you have a question ask in you review please, I'll do my best to answer them.

Legal: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 15 **Father**

Click, click, click. Silence.

"Lust is it done. Is Edward Elric dead. IS HE DEAD?!" Dante at last screamed.

"Yes." Lust's voice was somber, as if that wasn't the answer she wanted to give. Dante didn't notice.

"Yes," Dante hissed, "that boy is finally dead. DO YOU HEAR THAT HOENHEIM, YOUR SON IS DEAD!" the yell carried though the decaying city.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"The entire headquarters has been looked but we did not find Major Elric, Colonel Mustang." said a Security Personal not looking at the Colonel.

"You searched everywhere you say are you sure about that. Because my fiancé is still missing." You could feel yourself freezing by the Flame Alchemist's words.

"S-Sir, We-we have searched everywhere." the Security Personal stuttered with as much bravo he could muster.

"Go." the Colonel muttered toward the frightened officer. The man took the chance to leave.

"Roy?" MA entered the office. "You okay?"

Roy scoffed at the question, "Of course I'm not okay, Maes. Ed still has not been found and you and Hawkeye won't let me look for him." He ended up glaring at Hughes.

"Hey buddy, if Riza and I didn't make you come in here to rest you would likely running yourself ragged and you'd have never found Edward. We're all working on it, don't forget even Fuhrer Bradley is looking for him. He told the officers that were near him when Scar was brought to the Interrogation Room." Hughes tried to make his friend feel better.

"I know Maes, but I can't rest knowing Edward is out there somewhere." Roy looked hopelessly in Maes' eyes, "Thanks, anyway."

"Anytime."

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

A pain filled groan was heard in the room.

With it a voice came to in a pained hissed, "Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?" Ed's golden eyes opened to see a room he'd never seen before.

The room was, in lack of other words, grand. The floor was made of white marble and covered in fine rugs that looked like they were from Xing. Fine wooden tables and chairs littered the room. A bookcase on the other side of the room was filled with books on Alchemy, some books were there were so rare that only a few still existed. A huge window, covered with red drapes, that looked out upon a dark city. Not to mention the king size bed he was sitting on. Made of majestic maple wood and inlayed with gold trimmings. The covers made from Xing silk, or so Ed thought. Colored in reds, golds and whites.

"Where...where am I?" whisper Ed looking around the room. Until he walk over to a desk and noticed the note lying there.

_Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_I know your probably scared out of your mind right now, but don't worry. Your safe where you are now. Don't leave the room no matter what, we don't need another injury. Especially yours, as you seem to be the one who gets hurt the worst. So to repeat myself_, **_stay_** _where you are._

_Yours,_

_King Bradley_

_Fuhrer of Amestris_

"Well at least I know who has taken me from HQ." said Edward only a little relieved. "I best do something with my time."

He headed toward the bookshelf.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"First Lieutenant, thank you for the information on brother, we'll inform you if he comes home. Yes, thank you, Goodbye." Alphonse's voice echoed emotionlessly with in his amour. Before he hung the phone up.

"What's wrong, Alu? Where's Ed?" Winry asked hearing the conversation between Lt. Hawkeye and Al.

"Brother has gone missing from headquarters, Scar attacked this morning. Brother was under guard but when the attack started he was swept away from the since. It seems he found Scar and they fought. No one knows anything else. But the military is all out looking for him now." Al explained, worry in his hollowed voice. "I should be there looking as well."

"Alu, I know how much you care about your brother but you need to remember that Edward can take care of himself. And this way if he is found you would be informed as soon as possible about it." reasoned Winry.

"Your right, Winry. Thanks." if Al could he would be smiling at her softly because of how she helped him see reason.

Winry smiled gently in return.

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

Central Headquarters was being reconstructed by the alchemist that could be spared. While almost all other officers and alchemist were looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist. They have already lost two of their comrades that day, they could not lose Fullmetal.

Then a few of the alchemist who were fixing the headquarters saw a man that had golden eyes like the Fullmetal Alchemist's but these eye's were not full of life like the teens but dark and dead. Then the man started walking toward the door to enter the building. Who was he?

Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy Ed Roy

"So no one has found the Boss yet?" A weary voice asked from the doorway and in fallowed Second Lt. Jean Havoc.

"No, nothing yet, Havoc. But everyone's still looking and we finally got the Colonel to sit and rest for a while." informed Hughes. "And Riza here, just finished telling Alphonse the news."

"We need to find Edward soon or we'll all be unable to function, because we are too worried." said Hawkeye.

Havoc opened his mouth to say something but a knock came to the office door.

"Come in." said Hawkeye in military mode again.

The door opened to show the man that looked like Edward, but wasn't him.

"I'm sorry but I was hoping that you could inform me where to find my son." the man said.

"What is his name and yours?" asked another voice, it was Mustang.

"Ah yes, sorry. My name is Hohenheim Elric and my son is Edward Elric."

* * *

No the battle was not in this chapter but maybe the next one. And Hohenheim has been reviled. Time for some fireworks. Review please. 


End file.
